


With You

by Catrastrophe (KillLaKillMe)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aly and aj song fic, F/F, happy fic for once, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/Catrastrophe
Summary: Adora and Catra have a drunken argument outside a party. Prequel to Promises.





	With You

The world around Adora was blurry, fuzzy, somehow incomplete. But in a good way. She could feel nothing and everything all at once. The wind rustling through her hair, the muffled sounds of the party inside the house behind her, the hard glass of the beer bottle in her hand, and the feeling of warmth she couldn’t exactly place. 

_ Laying low with your heartbeat _

_ Kinda drunk on a side street _

_ Like a kid on a shoulder _

_ Always need to be closer _

She turns to the girl next to her, a stupid, clumsy smile on her face. “Catra, I think I might be drunk,” she says slowly, careful not to stumble on her words as much as she would be stumbling around had she been walking right now.

“No shit,” The girl beside her chuckles, taking a swig of her beer. “Aren’t you a jock now? Don’t you do keggers and shit like that in your spare time?” 

It takes Adora a moment to realize she had been spoken to, her eyes blinking in concentration as her mind looks for something to say. “Not,”—she burps—“Not my kind of thing,” she finally says. 

“Coulda fooled me,” Catra takes another swig of her beer. “All your friends are inside,” she then reminds her, pointing the mouth of her bottle towards the house behind them. “Why are you out here?”

_ Right now, right now _

_ I just wanna be with you _

_ Right now, right now _

_ I just wanna be with you _

Adora shrugs. “I...I’d rather be out here,” she decides, staring at her. “With you.”

“With me?” Catra repeats, snorting. “What, you finally realized that you made a mistake switching schools? That leaving your best friend to rot was a really shitty thing to do?”

The blonde pouts. “I didn’t want to leave you,” she whispers. “It just happened.” a feeling of guilt  begins to hang over her like a rain cloud. They had spent their entire lives together, but because she had gotten into a prestigious private school, it seemed like their relationship wasn’t what it used to be. 

“Really? You being suddenly accepted to Bright Moon Academy just,  _ happened _ ?” Catra’s tone is unamused, her gaze scrutinizing. Adora can feel the hurt behind her words.

Adora understands Catra’s anger. It had always been them against the world, two misfits who had no one else but each other. She had left Catra alone. Something she had vowed to never do, the moment they had met when they were kids.

“I’m not a divine all knowing being,” Adora responds, sighing. “Like I said, it just happened.” she shivers, deciding to down the rest of her drink to warm her cheeks. “I’ve missed you.”

Catra stares at Adora, her the look in her eyes unrecognisable. “I don’t believe you.”

“What?!” Adora barks, standing up. She abruptly sits back down to avoid falling face first into the pavement. “I do miss you!” 

Bright Moon had been Adora’s dream school for a long time, but with the gain of a new school she had lost a connection that she had always been afraid of losing.

_ Coming up on a skyline _

_ Found a good way to waste time _

_ Just a kid on a shoulder _

_ Always need to be closer _

_ Closer _

Catra looks into her eyes searchingly, biting her lip. “Prove it.”

Adora’s eyebrows furrow. “Prove it? How would I prove it?”

“Third grade. Ms. Octavia’s class. Do you remember?”

Catra squints her eyes, the gears in her head obviously turning. “I remember sitting in the corner a lot,”

Adora smirks. “ _ Yes _ , but I meant do you remember the day we met?”

Catra doesn’t seem to get what she’s talking about so Adora fills in the blanks.

“It was the first day of school. Some older kids were bullying you at lunch and I saved you. We pinkie swore under the swingset that we’d never leave each other.”

Catra blinks. “Holy shit, you remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Adora responds, laughing a little. “You’ve been apart of my life for so long that I can’t imagine you not in it,” she leans her head against Catra’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or the fact that this is the first time I’ve seen you in months, but you smell  _ really  _ good.”

Catra laughs. “Do I?”

Adora nods, murmuring some kind of conformation. She lifts her head and looks at the girl beside her.  “Why’d you come here?”

“Huh?”

“You had to have known this party was happening. I know you. You aren’t a party type. Why’d you come?” Adora presses, looking Catra straight in the eyes.

“I...” Catra starts, then stops, her gaze flickering from Adora’s cerulean eyes to her bottom lip. The lip that was currently behind her pearly white teeth. “I thought that coming here would make you see what you were missing out on. But...I think...I might be the one who’s been missing out on you.”

The glance at her lips did not go unnoticed, and Adora has probably counted every freckle on Catra’s face by now. “What does that mean?” she responds breathlessly.

“I wanna be with you. Always. Not seeing you in school everyday made me realize how much I need you.” Catra admits softly.

“You...need me?” Adora is slightly perplexed.

“Yeah,” Catra responds,leaning in closer. “I need you a lot.”

Adora closes the distance, drunkenly deepening the kiss. The mix of alcohol, adrenaline, and feelings she didn’t know she had until now combined to create an intoxicating cocktail of emotions. Emotions that urged her to entangle her fingers in Catra’s hair,  _ breathe  _ in Catra’s smell and savour the feeling of her lips, her tongue,  _ her _ .

Catra kisses the side of her mouth before pulling away, a smirk plastered on her face. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora giggles. “Hey Catra.”

“How do you feel about dating someone from a rival school?” Catra asks cheekily, nuzzling into Adora’s neck.

Adora smiles, looking up at the stars in front of them. She felt like the sky was the limit. There was no better feeling than the feeling of her best friend by her side. “We could give it a shot.”

_ Right now, right now _

_ I just wanna be with you _

_ Right now, right now _

_ I just wanna be with you _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something cute. I'm so used to writing angst for them omg. This song is With You by Aly and AJ.


End file.
